lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Indiana Jones
LEGO Indiana Jones is a spinoff of LEGO Superheroes. Raiders of the Lost Ark # Temple of the Hovitos: In 1936, American treasure hunter Indiana Jones goes through a primitive death-trapped temple in Peru and retrieves a gold idol. He is confronted by competing archaeologist Rene Belloq and the aboriginal Hovito people. Surrounded and outnumbered, Jones surrenders the idol to Belloq and escapes aboard a waiting aircraft, where he uneasily shares his seat with the pilot's pet snake. # The Raven: Indy travels to Nepal and discovers the Raven headpiece is owned by Marion Ravenwood. Jones visits Marion at her pub, where she reveals her bitter feelings toward him. Marion rebuffs Indy's offer to buy the headpiece, and Jones leaves. Shortly after, a group of thugs arrives with their Nazi commander Arnold Toht. Toht threatens Marion to get the headpiece but Jones returns to the bar and battles the Nazis to save Marion. Will they make it out okay? # City of Danger: The duo travels to Cairo, Egypt, where they meet up with Jones' friend and skilled excavator, Sallah. The Nazis kidnap Marion and she is seemingly killed in a truck explosion. Will Indy be able to recover from this? # Well of Souls: After a confrontation with Belloq in a local pub, Jones and Sallah infiltrate a Nazi archaeology site and use a staff to find the Ark. Jones, Sallah, and a small group of diggers dig up the snake-infested Well of Souls and acquire the Ark. Belloq and Colonel Dietrich arrive and seize the Ark from Jones, throwing Marion into the Well of Souls with him before covering it up again. Will they be able to escape? # Ark: Survival Devolved: Jones and Marion flee to an airstrip and explode a helicopter that was to transport the Ark to Berlin, Germany. Indy reclaims the Ark and makes arrangements to move it aboard a boat. Nazis invade the ship, with Belloq and Dietrich seizing the Ark and Marion, unable to find Jones. Will Indy be able to save Marion and reclaim the Ark? # Opening the Ark: Belloq, dressed as an Israelite priest, opens the Ark and finds it full of sand. Souls emerge from the Ark, revealing themselves to be destroying angels. Belloq, Toht, and Dietrich are horrified as the Ark turns its rage on them: Dietrich's face implodes, Toht's face melts and Belloq's head blows up. Jones and Marion escape, before running as a crumbling mountain kills the rest of the Nazis. Will the Ark be kept secure after this? Temple of Doom # Shanghai Nights: In 1935, Indiana Jones barely escapes the clutches of Lao Che, a mobster in Shanghai, China. With his 11-year-old Chinese sidekick Short Round and the club singer Willie Scott in tow, Indy escapes Shanghai on a chopper that, unbeknownst to them, is owned by Lao Che. While the three of them are sleeping on the helicopter, the pilots jump base, leaving the chopper to crash into the Himalayas. Will Indy be able to figure out what happened before its too late? # Pankot Everything: Indy, Willie, and Shorty ride down a mountain slope and fall into a wild rill, arriving at a town in India. The poor peasants believe the three to have been sent by Shiva to retrieve the three Sivalinga that were stolen from their altar, as well as the community's missing children, from vile forces in Pankot Palace. Will they be able to survive the evils within Pankot? # Kali's Flower: The trio reaches an underground shrine where the Thuggee worship Kali with human sacrifices. They discover that the Thuggee, led by their high priest Mola Ram, own three Sankara stones, and have enslaved the children to mine for the last two. Willie is kidnapped and separated from Indy and Shorty. Indy is later abducted, whipped and forced to drink the Blood of Kali, causing him to enter a trance and mindlessly serve the Thugs. Will he be able to recover? # Freedom Writer: Shorty is kidnapped, flogged and put to work in the mines alongside the kidnapped Indian children. Indy has retrieved the Sankara stones and enters the mines with Willie to free the slaves. As Indy fights a large overseer, Maharajah —under Mola Ram's control—attempts to disable him with a voodoo doll. Will Indy survive? # The Mine Cart Chase: Indy, Shorty, and Willie escape from the temple in a minecart, chased by the Thuggee, while Mola Ram orders a water tank tipped in an attempt to drown them. Will they be able to outrun the flood? # Bridge to Know-Where: After narrowly evading the flood, our heroes are cornered by Mola Ram and his minions on a bridge high above a crocodile-infested stream. Indy cuts the bridge in two with one man's sword, leaving everyone to hang on for their lives. Will the main trio be able to survive? The Last Crusade * Young Indy: In 1912, 13-year old Indiana Jones is horseback riding with a Boy Scout at Arches National Park in Utah. While looking through caverns, Indy finds a gang of tomb raiders who have found a gold cross belonging to Coronado and take it from them. The men chase them through a passing circus train, leaving Indy spitting blood after hitting himself with a whip and giving him a new phobia of snakes. Will Indy be any worse for wear when he escapes? * Coronado Del Mar: Brody reminds Indy about the stolen cross of Coronado before Doctor Jones sets off. Sneaking onto the Vasquez de Coronado, Indy battles Panama Hat's henchmen, before facing the man himself and taking the golden crucifix. Using a machine gun, Indy shoots and destroys a crate of dynamite, causing an explosion and killing Panama Hat. Will Indy be able to make it out in one piece? * Tomb of the Unknown Knight: Henry Jones, Sr., is caught by Nazis while searching for the Holy Grail, using a half-done inscription from a rune stone as guidance. Indy is introduced to Walter Donovan, a man who gives Indy his father’s log of the Holy Grail via mail from Venice. Indy arrives in Venedig with Marcus, where they meet Henry's Austrian ally, Dr. Elsa Schneider. Beneath the library where Henry was last seen, Indy and Elsa discover many deluged crypts that house the coffin of a Princes’ Crusade knight, which contains the other half of the rune. However, Indy and Elsa must try to escape when an oil trail in the catacomb is set alight by the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword. Will Indy and Elsa make it out of the crypt? (Destruction Count: A bridge explodes, the floor of a library is destroyed, a stone wall is broken by a pickaxe, stone floors are somewhat damaged (one breaks open), catacombs catch on fire, bottles and glasses are shattered, a piling is knocked down, a boat is crushed between two larger ships, a boat explodes after being cut by a propeller.) * Castle Crashers : Indy and Elsa head to a Nazi-controlled fortress where Henry is being held. Luckily, Indy finds Henry but learns that Elsa is working for the Nazis, and is using Henry’s diary to find the Grail. Will Indy and Henry be able to escape the castle when they’re bound to a chair in a burning room? Meanwhile, Marcus goes to Turkey to meet up with Indy’s friend Sallah. Will Marcus be able to recruit Sallah, or will Brody get caught by the Nazis? (Destruction Count: A Minnie Mouse statue is decapitated, two ropes are cut by swords, suits of armor are shot by rockets and explode, a window is flipped and shattered, a window and a pot get smashed, a room and a carpet get burned, a bottle is shattered, a wall is shot and peels open, three windows are shattered by a radio's sound.) (Backgrounds: Castle Interior, Night Sky, Desert.) (Cameos: Nexo Knights appear as suits of armor, the Overwatch emblem appears on a shield.) (Set Pieces: A lobby with two halberd-wielding suits of armor, a hallway with three armed suits of armor on each side of it, a dining room with two long banquet tables and a large window above it, two towers that are being guarded by Nazis, a prison room with a ceramic pot and a shattered window, a burning dining room with a hidden armory and a rotating wall that leads to a radio-listening room, a radio-listening room with three tables, a room with three tall windows and a set of three speakers, two towers of a castle that lead to a large room, a large room with a floor made of stone and wood, a room with a chair and a broom that activate a secret staircase, a throne room with a secret staircase and a shield with the Overwatch emblem on it.) * The Men and the Motorcycles ���� �� �� �� ��: Indy and his father try to escape from Castle Brunwald on motorcycles, set on crossing the German border. After this, they are forced to evade armed Nazis chasing after them. Upon escaping, Indy and his father head for Berlin to retrieve the latter's diary, taken there by Schneider to show their mission's progress to Adolf Hitler. In Berlin, Jones takes the diary by attacking Elsa and forcing her to give it back to him. But will Indy be able to survive after getting caught by the Fuhrer himself? (Destruction Count: Papers have been torn, a wooden barrier is broken, crates are knocked down, a flagpole is caught in an explosion, motorcycles are destroyed, pools of mud are displaced, landmines explode, an avalanche occurs, ground is dug out, a barn has a hole in its roof and wooden boards are exposed, two manhole covers are caught in an explosion and the surrounding pavement is charred, two turrets are shot by rockets and explode into flame, books are burnt, a comic book is implied to be burned, rainwater is displaced, mugs fall and break, windows are shattered.) (Background: Cavern, Garage/Boathouse, Country Road, Paved Yard, Book Burning/Berlin Street.) (Cameos: Adolf Hitler, Bilbo Baggins.) (Violence Count: A Nazi motorcyclist is crushed by a boulder from an avalanche, a Nazi is knocked off of a cliff by an avalanche, a Nazi drives into a thrown grenade and explodes, a Nazi is caught in an explosion after a flagpole is thrown into his motorcycle’s wheel and causes it to flip over, Nazi gunners that emerge from a shed are beaten and shot, a Nazi engages in a shoving match with Indiana Jones and gets knocked down, a Nazi is whipped around the torso by Indy and knocked to his feet, a Nazi is lifted up and slammed to the ground, a Nazi has his hat removed and is beaten across the head before getting thrown to the ground, two turrets explode after getting shot by a bazooka and their “pilots” are killed in the blasts, Indiana Jones is punched by his father, a man is defenestrated from his building’s window and lands on a street during a book burning, a father punches a Nazi in the face, Indy interrogates Elsa by shoving her against a wall.) ** Set Pieces: *** A garage/boathouse with a cable across the floor and a motorcycle and sidecar standing on two nearby lifts. There is a crate with two motorcycle wheels and a map near a stack of drawers containing a wrench and a machine gun. There are three pieces of paper on the ground, all of which appear to be cut. *** A lake just outside of the garage/boathouse with a small pier that has two boats roped to two wooden pilings. *** A country path that is blocked off by barbed wire-covered iron fences and wooden stakes that are tied together by ropes. There is a river between the metal fences and a hill where an avalanche occurs. Cut-down trees and trees with hatchet marks line the path. The road leads to a fortress-like bridge that is missing some bricks/walling. *** A guardhouse/tollbooth with a red and white barrier blocks off the road; two crates and a flagpole stand nearby. *** A farm with a decrepit wooden shack and a stone barn. The barn has a hole in the tiled roof, with two wooden boards visible through the gap. There is a bridge that is raised by black cables near the end of the barnyard and a stone gate blocking the farm off from a paved yard. *** Part of a paved yard with trees (some fallen) and mud puddles. This section of the yard ends at a stone gate. *** A section of the paved yard (initially blocked off by a stone gate) with two gun turrets and manholes. There is a wooden shed with a bazooka in it (as well as four Nazi gunmen). The yard has a stone gate that blocks it off from another country road. *** A country road with a tollbooth/guardhouse next to two wooden signs that point to Berlin and Kostrzyn. *** A Berlin street with many rain puddles and a pile of burning books in the center. A Nazi-themed podium with Swastika flags and an eagle statue stand behind the burning books. On either side of the bonfire are buildings with balconies and shattered windows. The street lamps are decorated with Nazi flags, and part of the street has Indy’s car parked in it. * Aerial Assault: Boarding an airship off of Germany, Indy and Henry are found by the Nazis. After defenestrating a general, the duo escape in a biplane. However, the plane being piloted by Indy and Henry is shot down by Nazi fighter planes. Will Indy and his father be able to escape before the plane crashes? (Destruction Count: Many bottles and glasses are shattered, dust is displaced, a Nazi fighter plane is shot down and explodes the fin is shot off of a plane, a smoking plane crashes into a barn, a stone wall is split in half, stone bricks litter the ground, a water tower is blown open, a wooden platform collapses, rockets launched into the ground explode, a Nazi breaks the joystick off of his plane and causes it to fly into a tunnel and lose both of its wings, the remains of a smoking Nazi plane skid through a tunnel and explode, smoke billows through a tunnel after a plane crashes in it, a wooden ship has been wrecked, three Nazi fighter planes are attacked by seagulls and start smoking, two Nazi planes crash onto a beach and explode, a Nazi fighter plane loses pieces before crashing into a mountain and exploding.) (Backgrounds: Zeppelin Cabin, Beach. Farm scenes will be done outside.) (Violence Count: A Nazi has a glass bottle shattered against his face and he is defenestrated from a zeppelin’s window, a Nazi fighter plane is shot down by a biplane and the pilot’s demise is implied, a biplane shoots itself down and crashes into a barn, three Nazi biplanes are attacked by seagulls and crash onto a beach and mountain.) ** Set Pieces: *** A zeppelin cabin with a curtain in front of a raised platform and tables topped with bottles and wine glasses. *** A sandy farm with a plane crashed into a barn and a stone brick wall that is split in half. *** Another sandy farm with a barn containing a small grain silo and a tunnel blocked by three metal fences *** A beach with three flocks of seagulls and a wooden pirate shipwreck with a hole in the side of it. * World of Tanks �� �� �� : Indy and Henry find Sallah in Hatay, where they learn of Marcus' kidnapping. The Nazis are moving toward the Grail's location, using the map given to Marcus, and have been equipped by the Sultan. The trio finds the Nazis, who are ambushed by Kazim's secret society. During the battle, Henry is captured by SS Colonel Ernst Vogel while attempting to save Marcus from a tank; Kazim and his comrades are slaughtered. Will Indy be able to rescue his father, or will he be too late? (Destruction Count: Sand and dust are displaced, a mountain is shot and an avalanche occurs, rocks are blown up, the ground is charred after explosions, a bulldozer explodes and crashes after getting shot by a rocket, oil drills are destroyed and spill oil, a pile of boulders is knocked down, a ramp made out of wooden boards is displaced, a tank’s turret implodes, a tank falls off of a mountain.) (Backgrounds: Desert, Tank Interior) (Violence Count: Kazim and his men are gunned down by Nazis and bloodstains seen on his white clothes, three Nazis are shot through the chest by a handgun and blood is visible around the gunshot wounds, a tank driver is shot in the head and blood comes out, two Nazis are shot bloodlessly, a Nazi is thrown under a tank tread and subsequently crushed, a car full of many Nazis gets stuck on a tank turret and ends up getting shot before the wreckage is run over by the tank, Indy gets in a fight with many Nazis on top of a tank and is beaten repeatedly with a shovel, a Nazi is thrown off of a cliff and we see him screaming as he falls and a tank crushes his corpse.) ** Set Pieces: *** A desert gorge with a tunnel that is blocked-off and mountains on the left and right sides *** A wide ravine with an oil drill on an elevated stone area and a cavern that is blocked off by a pile of boulders *** A short canyon with a pile of boulders blocking off the exit and many cliffs on one side which are bridged by wooden boards *** A German tank that moves past various boulders and other rocks stuck in the sand. The tank is occasionally flanked by trucks filled with Nazi gunmen. * Indiana Jones and the Holy Grail: Indy, Henry, Marcus, and Sallah find the surviving Nazis, led by Donovan and Elsa, who have discovered the Temple of the Holy Grail. Despite finding the temple, however, their men are unable to pass through the three defensive death traps. Donovan shoots Henry, forcing Indy to endanger his life to find the Grail and heal his father. Will Indy be able to get through all of the traps? (Destruction Count: Sand is displaced, two trucks are sabotaged and explode into smoke and flame, a diary is shot in half and scatters pages, some of the stone “letter blocks” collapse, dirt/ground is broken, a stone wall is destroyed, a metal statue of a woman tips over, a wooden square breaks, the temple crumbles, the floor splits in half and collapses below Elsa's feet, chunks of stone break off of the ceiling and fall to the ground, a pillar crumples to the ground.) (Backgrounds: Desert, Cave, Temple Interior) (Violence Count: A man is bloodlessly decapitated by a saw-blade and his head rolls towards a group of Nazis, Henry is shot through the gut and a large amount of blood is visible through his shirt, Donovan’s skin decays and he turns into a dusty skeleton that is broken apart against a wall, the floor crumbles below Elsa's feet and she falls to her death, the Nazis are killed in the temple's collapse.) ** Set Pieces: *** The entrance to the temple with a buried statue in the sand and a retractable dome in the center of the roof. There are two levers that raise from the stone floor near the entrance and must be flipped around the same time to open the temple door. There are two Nazi trucks parked outside of the temple, with cloth flaps that are held up by poles covering certain areas. *** An anteroom in the temple with two braziers and lion statues. A wooden door opens when a LEGO brick is placed on one of the two pillars near it. *** A cave that is supported by wood with spikes that shoot out of the ground. The cave leads to a very fragile rope bridge and a secret trap with a gigantic saw blade. There are various stone knight statues with shields and a metal angel statue that is used to bridge a gap. A cobweb-covered metal door near the end of the room (with a cross on it) opens when a set of stone gears is activated. *** A room filled with cobwebs and a wooden bridge. There are vines hanging from the ceiling used to swing across gaps. A metal door with two holes for rubies blocks off the key to a raisable bridge. The bridge leads to another stone area, with a snake pit guarding a wooden door. *** The "letter tiles" room that opens when "Jehovah" is spelled, while the other tiles collapse when stepped on. A wooden door with a cross painted on it in blue opens when the word is spelled. *** The “leap of faith” room with a huge lion head statue and a few invisible bridges. A hole opens in one of the cracked stone formations when stepped on. A large set of doors in a wooden mine area will open if a "glyph puzzle" is solved. There are many piles of boulders and golden candleholders in the area. *** The grail chamber, full of many golden chalices and a fount of holy water. There is a buried key that opens a wooden door, allowing access to the room of the true grail. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull # Hangar Steak �� : In 1957, Indiana Jones and his partner Mac are abducted by Soviet agents under Dr. Irina Spalko, who infiltrate Area 51 and force Jones to find a mummy from the Roswell UFO incident. Upon finding it, Mac reveals he has been a double agent working for the Soviets. Jones flees and attempts to retrieve the corpse. But will he be able to defeat Spalko's callous minion, Colonel Dovchenko? (Destruction Count: A popsicle is dropped, at least two wooden crates are destroyed, a wooden crate catches on fire, a glass floor is shattered, a window is broken.) #* Set Pieces: #** The Nevadan desert surrounding Area 51 with many possums in sandy molehills. #** The exterior of the warehouse with a large metal door that is later opened. #** An area of the warehouse which is full of large wooden crates, including a burning one. #** A part of the warehouse where wooden crates are stacked and later knocked down by a jeep. #** An area of the warehouse with a metal bridge hanging over a glass floor. #** A rocket launching room with a smashed glass ceiling and a shattered window leading to a control area. The rocket in the area is smoking and about to launch. # Nuke-Map ☢️ �� : Jones escapes to a model town at the Nevada National Security Site, only one minute before a nuclear warhead is dropped on the model. Will Indy escape before the nuke annihilates the entire town? Or are we jumping the shark with this one? (Destruction Count: A nuclear bomb explodes and destroys a model town, various mannequins are decapitated/dismembered.) # Diner Dasher: Jones is found by greaser Mutt Williams, who informs him that Harold Oxley found a crystal skull in Peru and was later captured. Likewise, Jones tells Mutt about the legend of crystal skulls found in Akator, with Mutt giving Jones a letter from his mother, containing a riddle written by Oxley in Akatorian. Will undercover KGB agents catch the duo, or will Indy and Mutt escape? (Destruction Count: A refrigerator is damaged after an explosion, a car breaks the doors of a café, bottles are shattered.) # Biker Boy ���� ����: Indy and Mutt escape from the KGB on the latter's motorcycle. This leads to a chase across Marshall College, including a collision with the memorial statue of Marcus Brody. Will the duo be able to get away, or will they get taken prisoner by the KGB? (Destruction Count: Various vehicles crash and explode, a statue is decapitated, a building collapses.) # Asylum Seeker: Jones and Mutt flee the Soviets and reach Peru by train. At the local insane asylum, Oxley's scribbling on the walls and floor of his dungeon seem to be leading to somewhere. But where was Oxley trying to lead our heroes? (Destruction Count: A rope is bitten in half by a prisoner.) # Temple of Tomb: Indy and Mutt uncover another Crystal Skull at the tomb, with Jones realizing that Oxley had returned it there. However, the guards of the grave are not willing to let Indy and Mutt out in one piece. Will the archaeological duo make it? # Camping World �� ⛺️�� �� �� : Jones and Mutt are caught by Mac and the Soviets and taken to their encampment in the Amazon rainforest, where they find Oxley and Mutt's mother, Marion, who reveals that Mutt is Jones’ son. Spalko believes the crystal skull holds great magic power and finding more skulls in Akator will grant the Soviets the edge of psychic combat. Spalko uses the skull on Jones to get him to understand Oxley and find a route to Akator. Will Indy and his allies be able to escape from the Reds? (Destruction Count: A lamp is shattered and catches a tent on fire, a tent burns down, a wooden platform is knocked down.) # Jungle Rumble: Marion and Jones are seized by the Soviets a second time after Oxley inadvertently brings them as assistance. While on their way to Akator, Mac informs Jones that he is a CIA double-agent to regain Jones' trust. But will Indy be able to get away from the Soviets again? (Destruction Count: Trees are cut down, vehicles explode.) # Indy and the Ant-Men �� : Dovchenko and Indiana get in a fistfight, as an enormous swarm of Siafu ants surrounds Oxley. When he shows them the skull, however, the carnivorous bugs move across the crystal skull, as if it were generating a wall. The ants pile up in an attempt to reach both the Soviets and the heroes; will they become ant food? # Riverside: Jones and his allies battle the Soviets, several of which fall from a precipice. However, Indy and the rest of his gang are threatened by more Russian vehicles. Will the heroes be able to escape, or are the waterfalls going to slightly injure them? # Temple City �� : Gaining access to the Temple of Akator, the adventurers find it filled to the brim with several artifacts from foreign civilizations. Indy identifies the aliens as dimension-traveling "ancient astronauts" who have collected relics of Earth's various cultures. The heroes find and enter a chamber containing thirteen crystal skeletons, one headless. Spalko arrives and places the skull on its body, reviving the aliens, who morph and telepathically give a reward in ancient Mayan through Oxley. But are they lying? (Destruction Count: The floor, walls, and ceiling of the temple are broken apart, a stone machine is destroyed, sections of a staircase are smashed.) Bundle Videos # LEGO Young Indy Scene Comparison: Brendan compares Indy’s first adventure from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade to his LEGO animation that adapts the scene. What’s the same, and what’s been changed? # Disneyland Indy Ride Review: Brendan gives his thoughts and summary on the Indiana Jones Adventure ride at Disneyland. Afterward, he shows a LEGO video based on Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom which shows another ride through a lava-filled temple. (Notes: The ride is based mostly on Temple of Doom, with the boulder and dart traps from Raiders. The rats and queue's floor trap, the latter of which I thought would kill me back when I was a kid, are based on The Last Crusade. The statue face was creepy to younger me, even though I was fine with most of the stuff from the first four films before I went on. The arrow effect also felt a bit too realistic. What DIDN'T, however, were the paintings of skeleton warriors, which looked like they were reused from an older dark ride. The ride is one of my favorites at Disneyland, although that might be because I'm a huge Indiana Jones nut.) # Technically any video with the Intro Sequence. Behind the Scenes * The series was conceived after Zachary suggested that Brendan create a LEGO recreation of the opening scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Brendan was initially reluctant to make the video and based most of the video on the actual film, with only occasional nods to the LEGO game (most notably C-3PO’s head being used for the Fertility Idol). * The Mine Cart Chase video had two different versions created; one was extremely low-quality, recorded off of a phone filming an iPad, and had the volume muted. The other, currently uploaded one, has a higher frame rate, sound effects, and music. * Coronado Del Mar was delayed multiple times, due to issues with exporting from Splice. Brendan has since used Windows Video Editor to edit his videos. * Tomb of the Unknown is the first video to use the “intro sequence”. * Although it's hard to tell, the camera angles and usage of struggling sounds in the “mining scene” in Tomb of the Unknown were based on Jack Stauber’s stop-motion titled Will. Zachary has included the short in one of his YouTube playlists. * The series had been filmed with the LEGO Movie Maker until Bridge of the Unknown (chronically, it was the Mine Cart Chase video). Ever since the series had been filmed on Splice. * The Last Crusade originally had nine videos planned instead of eight. However, during Crash Crashers’ development (which spanned over a month), Brendan decided that eight videos would be more manageable. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * In Freedom Writer, Short Round urinates onto the floor and in his pants. * An illustration in Tomb of the Unknown Knight depicts three nude men with pubic hair. * Characters kiss, but it isn’t suggestive or even romantic since they’re merely shoving their heads together (LEGO lips are printed on the figures so they technically aren’t kissing). Violence & Gore * Characters use firearms, blades, whips, rocket launchers, and spears to fight other characters, which sometimes results in them getting shot, impaled, or bludgeoned to death. Victims typically bleed when injured or killed. * Although the amusing nature of the videos diminishes the impact of the violence, combat is nonstop: multiple hostiles are killed in certain scenes. * Vehicle chases appear in Ark: Survival Devolved, Shanghai Nights, and various others. * Gunmen are shot to death (with visible blood) in many episodes. * Swordsmen threaten Indy in City of Danger, before being killed off-screen (blood is depicted on Indy's sword). * Indy is shot in Ark: Survival Devolved, with blood staining the windshield of a Nazi truck he inside of. * Heads melt and explode in Opening the Ark, although it is less realistic than in the actual film. * Children are abused in Pankot Everything, getting bludgeoned on the ground and beaten by Mola Ram. One slave child is depicted bloodied, gashed, and injured, before collapsing, dead. * A monkey is decapitated and has their head sliced open in Pankot Everything. We see it surrounded by multiple other monkey heads, before having the brain matter removed and chilled. * One man, who is shackled and terrified, has his heart torn out by Mola Ram (blood is depicted on the organ and around the wound). The man, still alive and conscious, is then dropped into a volcanic pit, where he burns to death. * Multiple Thuggee cultists are hurled into magma during battle scenes (no graphic material is depicted, although the concept is disturbing nonetheless). * Children are enslaved and are beaten with whips and fists. * Maharajah tortures Indy with a voodoo doll by impaling it (bloody flesh is depicted on Indy's back). In Freedom Writer, the doll is knifed, although blood is not depicted. Profanity * There is little dialogue, and therefore no profanity. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Wine is depicted in glasses, bottles, and jugs, and is seemingly consumed. * Indy is drugged by the black sleep in Kali's Flower. * Maharajah has a drawing of a bong in his room, along with one titled "weed" (hard to see and recognize). Frightening/Intense Scenes * Like the Indiana Jones films, several skeletons, dead bodies, and creepy scenes are present. * Some episodes are designed to frighten viewers but are not likely to disturb them because the show is primarily done with LEGO. * The only disturbing aspect of the series (that is taken seriously) is child abuse and may worry parents regardless of the LEGO aspect. * A frightening story is depicted in Pankot Everything, where Mola Ram steals a town's Shivalinga and beats their children to death. * There is a banquet at Pankot Palace where nauseating meals, such as a stew with eyes, live snakes, beetles, and cooled monkey brains, are served. * Indy turns evil after drinking the blood of Kali and beats Short Round. This scene is slightly disturbing. * A huge idol of Kali may frighten young viewers, along with its arms getting torn off. * An extremely brawny overseer whips Short Round and incarcerates him. * Loud gunfire, screaming, and explosion sounds may disturb certain viewers and could alleviate the intensity of the violence depicted. Offensive Scenes * Nazi swastikas and a book burning are present. References to the Holocaust are very rarely present, however. * Child characters are mistreated in the Temple of Doom episodes. Scenes of child abuse are not likely to offend, however, as they are played seriously and depicted negatively. Suggested MPAA Rating: R for brief bloody/violent images (specifically for the children getting killed and the headshot scenes in Shanghai Nights; neither of which are in the films.)Category:LEGO Category:Spin Offs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:January Category:2019 Category:LEGO Indiana Jones Category:LEGO Metaworld